Utilizing driver attention monitoring systems in vehicles has been known for quite some time. These systems can determine when a driver of a vehicle is paying attention to the road. For example, one such system utilizes a camera directed towards the driver's face. The system processes the image captured by the camera to determine what direction the driver is looking. For example, if the system determines that the driver is looking down or in another direction that is not the direction of the road, the system makes the determination that the driver is not paying attention.
These driver attention systems have been incorporated into vehicles utilizing a limited amount of other features in communication with the driver attention monitor. For example, some vehicles with driver attention monitors include an ability to send an audible warning over the vehicle's stereo system when it is determined that the driver is not paying attention. Other systems are coupled to the braking and acceleration system of the vehicle and are operable to decelerate or slow the rate of travel of the vehicle when the driver is not paying attention. Still other systems include tactile feedback to the driver such as a vibration of the driver's seat or the steering wheel.
In addition to cameras with image processing, driver attention monitors are also known to utilize inputs such as line of sight sensors, blood pressure sensors, temperature sensors, etc. in determining if the driver is aware of danger outside of the vehicle.
All of these systems in the prior art share a common problem in that their design and operation might provide a user experience which is less than desirable. As such, a new system and method is desired to increase the driver's overall driving experience.